Rechteck
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Es ist so einfach wie es kompliziert ist: Ginny liebt Professor Snape, Severus aber Hermine, diese wiederum Harry, und Harry steht auf Ginny. Ob es wohl möglich ist, am Ende zwei glückliche Paare zu bilden? Ron versucht es zumindest...
1. Stille Beobachtungen

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Rechteck**

Kapitel 1 – Stille Beobachtungen

Es war Montagmorgen und dementsprechend ruhig beim Frühstück, denn die meisten schliefen noch halb. Auch Ginny hing über ihrer Müslischüssel und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Langsam aß sie einen Löffel nach dem anderen und wartete darauf, dass ihre Freunde auftauchten, um sie von ihrer Müdigkeit und Langeweile abzulenken. Daher sah sie auch immer wieder zur Eingangstür der Großen Halle – nächstes Mal sollte sie lieber im Gemeinschaftsraum warten oder zumindest Hermine wecken…

Plötzlich betrat jemand die Große Halle, der sofort ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog: Professor Snape.

Sie seufzte leise, als sie ihn sah, und ihr Puls beschleunigte sich rasant. Schon seit einiger Zeit schwärmte sie für ihn, auch wenn das niemand wusste und auch niemals erfahren durfte! Doch sie konnte nichts dafür – seine dunkle, geheimnisvolle Art zog sie geradezu magisch an. Ein Jammer, dass er ihr Lehrer war, sonst hätte sie schon längst etwas versucht, auch wenn sie vermutlich keine großen Chancen bei ihm hatte, aber kampflos aufgeben gehörte eben nicht zu ihren Eigenschaften.

Snape schritt derweilen mit seinen wallenden Roben durch den Mittelgang zum Lehrertisch und die ganze Zeit starrte Ginny ihm mit klopfendem Herzen nach, doch er bemerkte es nicht oder ignorierte sie einfach.

Erst als Harry, Ron und Hermine sich zu ihr setzten und sie ansprachen, konnte Ginny den Blick von Snape lösen und endlich weiterfrühstücken…

* * *

Severus hasste es nicht zu unterrichten – aber er mochte es auch nicht besonders. Zu viele Dummköpfe und faule Schüler gab es in den Klassen – das machte auf Dauer einfach keinen Spaß! Und keiner schätzte es, wenn er, Severus, sich die Mühe gab, ihnen auch einfache Sachverhalte geduldig zu erklären; meistens hörte man ihm nicht einmal zu!

Doch da gab es eine Ausnahme. Ein höchst intelligentes Mädchen, mittlerweile eine wunderschöne, junge Frau hing seit ihrem ersten Schultag in jeder Stunde gebannt an seinen Lippen, machte sich Notizen, recherchierte freiwillig in ihrer Freizeit, löcherte ihn mit Fragen und verfasste grandiose Aufsätze.

Heimlich beobachtete Severus sie im Unterricht, wenn die Schüler einen Arbeitsauftrag hatten – so wie jetzt.

Mit konzentrierter Miene stand Hermine vor ihrem Kessel, las im Rezept nach, rührte oder hakte und wartete gespannt auf den richtigen Moment für die nächste Zutat. Sie war so in ihre Aufgabe versunken, dass sie nichts um sich herum mitbekam.

Dies war für Severus von Vorteil, denn würde sie je erfahren, dass er sie regelmäßig beobachtete, würde er vermutlich von der Schule fliegen… Aber sie war ja nicht mehr lange seine Schülerin, nur noch ein paar Wochen…

* * *

Als Hermine am Nachmittag aus der Bibliothek in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum kam, entdeckte sie Harry an einem der Tische und setzte sich zu ihm. „Wo ist Ron?", wollte sie wissen.

„Mit Lavender unterwegs", erwiderte Harry, ohne sie anzusehen. Er schien an seinem Aufsatz für Verwandlung zu sitzen und nicht gut voranzukommen. Konzentriert und mit der Feder am Mund sah er abwechselnd in sein Schulbuch und auf sein erst halbvoll geschriebenes Pergament.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Hermine daher freundlich.

Jetzt sah er sie endlich an und in seinen Augen entdeckte sie wahre Dankbarkeit.

Hermine war schon oft gefragt worden, warum sie Harry und Ron noch immer bei den Hausaufgaben half und sie manchmal sogar abschrieben ließ, obwohl sie doch nun schon in ihrem siebten Schuljahr waren. Doch die Antwort war eigentlich ganz einfach: Sie war in Harry verliebt und ertrug es daher nicht, wenn er zu viel Stress hatte, schlechte Noten bekam oder Nachsitzen musste wegen nicht gemachter Hausaufgaben. Da sie aber nicht wollte, dass jemand davon Wind bekam, erhielt Ron die gleichen Privilegien.

„Gib mal her", meinte Hermine nun und nahm Harry die Feder ab, wobei sie genauestens darauf achtete, dass sich ihre Finger quasi zufällig berührten…

* * *

Es war schon spät abends, doch Harry ging noch immer nicht zu Bett, obwohl er dank Hermines Hilfe schon seit zwei Stunden mit seinem Aufsatz fertig war. Es war schon dunkel draußen, der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde nur durch das Kaminfeuer und ein paar Kerzen erleuchtet. Doch an einem der Tische mit einer Kerze saß Ginny und las in einem Buch – Harrys Grund, ebenfalls noch ein wenig aufzubleiben.

Die Rothaarige schien sich gar nicht für ihn zu interessieren, sondern las ungestört weiter. Das einzige Geräusch, das sie machte, war ein Seitenumblättern alle paar Minuten.

Harry hatte sich zur Tarnung ebenfalls ein Buch gegriffen, das nun offen auf seinem Schoß lag. Da er jedoch mit Ginny allein im Raum war und diese mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, musste er nicht einmal so tun, als ob er las, sondern konnte sie ganz in Ruhe anschauen. Er hätte glatt etwas zu ihr gesagt oder sich neben sie gesetzt, aber er hatte einmal aus Versehen mitbekommen, wie sie Ron klipp und klar gesagt hatte, dass sie nichts von ihm, Harry, wollen würde. Er war daraufhin so entmutigt gewesen, dass er sich seitdem gar nichts mehr traute, sondern sie nur noch still aus der Ferne beobachtete.

Plötzlich klappte Ginny ihr Buch zu, stand auf und drehte sich halb zu ihm. „Ich geh ins Bett", sagte sie lächelnd. „Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte er.

Erst als sie die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinaufgegangen war und er ihre Tür hatte zuschlagen hören, stand er auch auf und ging zu Bett, denn nun war sein Sinn, hier zu sein, fort…


	2. Subtile Versuche

Kapitel 2 – Subtile Versuche

Ginny blieb nach der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde länger, sodass sie am Ende allein mit Professor Snape im Raum war. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass sie nicht weiter untätig herumirren konnte – sie musste zumindest versuchen, sein Interesse auf sich zu ziehen.

„Was gibt's, Weasley?", meinte Snape, als er sie entdeckte. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte sie gelangweilt an.

Ginny ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu, stellte sich gerade vor ihn und verkündete: „Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob ich Ihnen bei etwas behilflich sein kann."

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal verdutzt. „Wie meinen Sie das?", hakte er dann skeptisch nach. „Erklären Sie sich!"

„Nun", erwiderte sie unbeirrt. „Ich dachte mir, dass sie sicher zurzeit furchtbar viel zu tun haben, da ja in zwei Wochen Abschlussprüfungen sind. Und deswegen wollte ich Ihnen meine Hilfe, oder vielleicht kann man es auch Assistenz nennen, anbieten bei Dingen, die Sie vermutlich zu tun haben."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Ich könnte zum Beispiel Ihren Vorratsschrank aufräumen oder Tränke für den Krankenflügel brauen."

Snape sah sie immer noch erstaunt an. Dann jedoch verfinsterte sich sein Blick, er stand auf und erwiderte erbost: „Ich habe keine Zeit für solch einen Unsinn." Dann wollte er aus dem Raum rauschen, doch Ginny hielt ihn auf, indem sie ihn am Arm festhielt. Er sah sie fassungslos an.

„Das war kein Unsinn", sagte sie ernst. „Ich biete Ihnen wirklich meine Hilfe an."

„Und warum beim Merlin sollten Sie das tun?!"

Ginny antwortete, ohne zu blinzeln: „Weil ich Sie mag."

Er sah sie an, als ob sie verrückt geworden wäre, dann schüttelte er sie ab, knurrte: „Lassen Sie mich in Frieden!" und floh aus seinem eigenen Klassenzimmer.

Ginny seufzte einmal, nahm ihre Schultasche und verließ dann ebenfalls den Raum.

* * *

„Miss Granger!"

Hermine war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Turm, als sie von jemandem aufgehalten wurde, mit dem sie sich auf gar keinen Fall unterhalten wollte: Snape… Dennoch drehte sie sich zu ihm um und wartete, bis er sie mit seinen schnellen, großen Schritten erreicht hatte. Es war schon abends und niemand anderes war mehr unterwegs. „Sir."

Er stellte sich vor sie und sah mit unbewegter Miene auf sie hinab. „Madam Pince hat mir berichtet, dass Sie sich letztens ein Buch ausleihen wollten, über welches die Bibliothek jedoch nicht verfügt. Ist das korrekt?"

Hermine nickte, verwundert, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Wie hieß das Buch doch gleich?", tat er ratlos.

„Seltene Kräuter und Blumengewächse Südfrankreichs", antwortete Hermine automatisch.

„Ah ja", erwiderte Snape und zu ihrer großen Verwunderung trat dabei ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er holte etwas aus seinem Umhang und hielt es ihr vor die Nase. „Ich habe es", meinte er triumphierend.

Hermine ging einen halben Schritt zurück und erkannte dann, dass es in der Tat genau jenes Buch war, das sie lesen wollte. „Schön für Sie", sagte sie nur. „Und nun?"

„Ich möchte es Ihnen ausleihen."

„Wie bitte?", stammelte sie verdattert. So etwas hatte es in der Geschichte Hogwarts ja noch nie gegeben. Professor Snape war schließlich dafür bekannt, dass er die Schüler nicht einmal nur in die Nähe seiner heiligen Bücher ließ! Und er wollte ihr nun eines verleihen? „Ähm, danke", fasste sie sich dann und nahm das Buch vorsichtig entgegen. „Aber wie komme ich denn zu dieser Ehre?"

Snape ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort, bevor er dann ernst erwiderte: „Ich schätze Sie, Miss Granger, und ich möchte Ihrer Weiterbildung nicht im Weg stehen."

Hermine schluckte. Er… _schätzte_ sie?! „Okay, ähm, danke…" Und mit einem gequälten Lächeln ging sie weiter zu ihrem Turm. Als sie sich das nächste Mal nach ihm umsah, war er schon verschwunden.

* * *

"Hermiiiine?"

Wenn sie diesen Ausruf hörte, wusste sie schon, was auf sie zukam. Sie saß auf einem der Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf das vertraute Plumpsen neben sich, als Harry sich stürmisch setzte.

„Kann ich bitte einmal über deinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz schauen? Bitte?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und sah ihn an. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. „Und was krieg ich dafür?"

„Ähm… was willst du denn?"

„Wie wär's mit einem Kuss – auf die Wange?"

Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Ähm… okay…" Dann beugte er sich langsam vor und gab ihr einen hauchdünnen Kuss auf die Wange. „Zufrieden?", lächelte er dann.

Sie nickte, gab ihm ihren Aufsatz und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht rot zu werden…

* * *

„Hi, Ginny."

„Hi, Harry."

Er lief schneller, um mit ihr auf dem Flur entlanggehen zu können. „Ähm… Darf ich deine Bücher tragen?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ja, klar", strahlte sie dann und übergab sie ihm.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter.

„Ich finde übrigens, dass du eine richtig tolle Quidditch-Spielerin bist."

Sie sah ihn wieder verwundert an.

„Ich glaub, das hab ich dir noch nie gesagt."

„Stimmt", meinte sie. „Danke."

Vor dem Zauberkunstklassenzimmer trennten sich ihre Wege und er musste ihr ihre Bücher wiedergeben.

„Ja, dann bis nachher beim Training", meinte Harry und winkte zum Abschied unbeholfen.

„Ja, bis nachher", murmelte Ginny und ging ins Klassenzimmer.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das Ganze so gut gelaufen war, wie er es sich erhofft hatte, aber es war doch zumindest schon mal ein Anfang gewesen.


	3. Panik und Enttäuschungen

Kapitel 3 – Panik und Enttäuschungen

Ginny klopfte laut an Snapes Tür.

Dieser öffnete nur ein paar Augenblicke später schwungvoll und sah sie böse an. „Was wollen Sie denn hier?"

„Stimmt es, dass Sie gekündigt haben?", platzte Ginny sofort heraus.

Snape blinzelte kurz verwundert, bevor er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Und wenn es so wäre, was würde Sie das angehen?"

„Ich will nicht, dass Sie gehen." Es würde bedeuten, dass sie ihn, wenn das Schuljahr in einer Woche beendet sein würde, nie wiedersehen würde…

„Und warum? Nein, lassen Sie mich raten: Weil Sie mich mögen?", verhöhne er sie, doch Ginny ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Ja, weil ich Sie mag." Und bevor sie der Mut verlassen konnte oder er etwas erwidern konnte, ging sie schnell auf ihn zu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn mitten auf den Mund.

Snape brauchte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sich gefasst hatte, packte Ginny nun an den Oberarmen und stieß sie von sich. „100 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!", knurrte er. „Und wehe, Sie belästigen mich noch einmal!" Dann schlug er die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu.

Ginny stand alleine auf dem Flur, starrte eine Weile auf das dunkle Holz der Tür vor sich, brachte schließlich ihre Beine dazu, sich wegzubewegen, und fing zuletzt an, laut zu schluchzen und davonzurennen…

* * *

Es war die letzte Zaubertrankstunde des Abschlussjahrgangs. Nun ja, ob man es als Stunde bezeichnen konnte, war fragwürdig, denn sie hatten soeben ihre Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht: Fragen waren schriftlich beantwortet und Tränke hoffentlich geschickt gebraut.

„Wenn die schriftlichen Fragen und Trankproben ausgewertet sind, erhält Professor Snape eine Eule von mir mit Ihren Ergebnissen", sagte der Ministeriumsprüfer nun. „Ich bin aber zuversichtlich, dass alle es gut gemeistert haben." Er lächelte, nickte ihnen und Severus einmal zu und verließ dann das Klassenzimmer.

„Sie können dann gehen", entließ Severus seine Klasse. „Miss Granger, bleiben Sie bitte noch einen Moment."

Sie sah ihn verwundert an, so wie sie es nun schon seit Wochen jedes Mal tat, wenn er ihren Namen sagte. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte…

„Was gibt es denn, Sir?", fragte sie, als alle anderen gegangen waren. Sie stand vor ihm und sah ihn müde aber auch gespannt an.

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er ihr antworten konnte, da er ihr in die Augen geschaut hatte – das brachte ihn jedes Mal wieder aus dem Konzept. Diese klugen, weisen und doch jungen Augen. „Ich wollte Sie fragen, was Sie nach Ihrem Abschluss vorhaben", sagte er nun und versuchte, so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen.

Hermine blinzelte verwundert. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich glaube, Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden." Er versuchte, freundlich zu lächeln, doch sie sah ihn nur noch entsetzter an. „Also, welche Pläne haben Sie."

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil es ganz einfach nicht Ihre Art ist. Sir."

Er sah sie an, wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich danke Ihnen für all das Wissen, dass Sie mir im Bereich Zaubertränke in den letzten Jahren gegeben haben, aber ich werde jetzt gehen." Damit drehte sie sich um, doch er zog sie sofort zurück, indem er ihre Hand ergriff.

Sie hatte sich sehr darüber erschrocken und stand nun dicht vor ihm, sah ihm mit großen Augen ins Gesicht, ihre Hand immer noch in seiner.

Diese Augen…

„Ich…", begann Severus leise und sein Atem strich ihr übers Gesicht, „ich… würde mich freuen, wenn Sie nicht aus meinem Leben verschwinden würden, sondern in meiner Nähe blieben."

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. Er wollte sie bei sich haben? Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern konnte, doch sie wusste, dass er ihr Angst machte, und sie ganz schnell hier raus musste!

Daher entwand sie ihre Hand aus seiner und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie versuchte, etwas zu sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. „Ich… ich… Ich kann das nicht!", stammelte sie, drehte sich schließlich blitzschnell um, nahm ihre Tasche und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Severus blieb alleine zurück und sah mit gequälter Miene auf die offene Tür, aus der sie gerade nahezu vor ihm geflüchtet war…

* * *

Es war schon spät, doch da für die Siebtklässler alle Prüfungen vorbei waren, interessierte es niemanden, wann sie ins Bett gingen. Der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war still und so gut wie leer.

Ron war auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen und Hermine und Harry saßen auf dem Sofa und starrten in die Flammen, denn obwohl es Ende Juni war, regnete es draußen und es war auch nicht besonders warm.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass wir in drei Tagen nicht mehr Schüler in Hogwarts sein werden?", sprach Harry irgendwann seine Gedanken laut aus.

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein… Ich werde die Schule sehr vermissen…" Dann erinnerte sie sich an ihren Entschluss, den sie gestern nach ihrer letzten Prüfung gefasst hatte, und fügte hinzu: „Und ich werde _dich_ vermissen."

„Aber wir bleiben doch Freunde", versicherte Harry sogleich lächelnd.

„Aber wir werden uns nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen…", erwiderte Hermine traurig.

Harry seufzte nur schwer.

Eine Weile blieb es still, dann lehnte sich Hermine gegen ihren besten Freund, sodass ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag, und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand. Behutsam strich sie mit ein paar Fingern darüber, während ihr Herz laut klopfte.

Harry ließ es einen Augenblick geschehen, dann räusperte er sich und schob sie sanft von sich. „Ich kann das nicht", erklärte er und man konnte ihm ansehen, wie unangenehm ihm die ganze Situation war. Doch tapfer sah er ihr in die Augen und verkündete dann faktisch: „Ich liebe dich nicht, Hermine."

Sie wusste nicht, wohin mit ihrer Enttäuschung: Erst sah sie Harry erstaunt an, dann wurde sie wütend und schließlich rannte sie weinend in ihren Schlafraum…

Das war genau der Grund gewesen, warum sie niemals gewollt hatte, dass er es erfuhr – denn nun bestand die Gefahr, dass ihre Freundschaft an ihren Gefühlen zerbrach…

 _Nein!_

* * *

Harry war auf der Suche nach Ginny. Er wollte sie fragen, ob sie mit ihm morgen Abend auf dem Abschlussball tanzen wollen würde. Nachdem er sie weder im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, noch in der Bibliothek, noch in der Großen Halle gefunden hatte, versuchte er es auf dem Quidditchfeld – obwohl es regnete.

Schon von Weitem erkannte er, dass er richtig lag mit seiner Vermutung, denn ein rotes Leuchten schoss durch die Luft.

Harry setzte sich auf die Tribüne und sah Ginny zu, die alleine auf dem Platz auf und abflog und wendige Tricks übte.

Sie schien ihn entweder nicht zu sehen oder zu ignorieren, denn nach einer Weile flog sie hinunter und ging dann in die Umkleidekabine, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Harry folgte ihr. Er klopfte an die Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. „Ginny?", rief er. „Darf ich reinkommen."

„Ja", erwiderte sie mit erstickter Stimme und er erkannte, dass sie geweint hatte.

Er betrat die Umkleidekabine, in der Ginny schon wieder ihre normale Hogwartsuniform trug.

Sie sah ihn mit harter Miene an. „Was gibt es?"

Ihr Blick beunruhigte ihn und er begann zu stammeln: „Ähm, also ich… ähm, nun ich… ähm… wollte dich fragen, ob du… ähm, mit mir morgen Abend tanzt."

Sie sah ihn verwundert an. Dann wandte sie sich abrupt ab und nahm ihre Tasche. „Vielleicht."

Harry griff nach ihrem Arm, als sie versuchte, an ihm vorbei nach draußen zu gehen. „Was ist los, Ginny?"

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, in denen sich schon wieder Tränen sammelten. „Nichts…"

„Ginny-", begann er, doch sie riss sich plötzlich los.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", rief sie und rannte hinaus in den Regen.

Harry blieb in der Umkleidekabine und schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der ihm plötzlich in den Hals geraten war, bei dem Gedanken, dass er nur noch einen Tag Zeit hatte, damit Ginny ihn nicht mehr hasste – was auch immer er verbrochen hatte…


	4. Das Rechteck

Kapitel 4 – Das Rechteck

Der Abschlussball war in vollem Gange und Hermine so betrübt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie stand in einem Traum aus Blau am Rand der Tanzfläche, ein Glass Bowle in der Hand und sah sehnsüchtig den tanzenden Paaren zu. Niemand hatte sie heute aufgefordert, mit ihr zu tanzen… Sie hatte schon befürchtet, Snape würde es wagen, sie aufzufordern, aber dieser hatte nur verdrossen in einer dunklen Ecke gestanden und war dann relativ schnell gegangen – zum Glück.

„Hey!", stand Ron plötzlich neben ihr, gutgelaunt und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Na warum stehst du denn hier so traurig rum?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und fragte dann so beiläufig wie möglich: „Sag mal, weißt du, wo Harry ist?"

„Ich glaub, der ist vorhin mit Ginny rausgegangen."

Ihr Gesicht wurde noch betrübter.

„Hey", meinte Ron freundschaftlich und strich ihr über den Arm, „nimm's nicht so schwer. Du bist halt so was wie unsere Schwester."

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Woher-?", begann sie.

Ron lächelte liebevoll. „Das sieht doch jeder, der Augen im Kopf hat. Auch wenn es alle glauben, aber ich bin nicht dumm."

Da umarmte sie ihren besten Freund und ließ sich von ihm trösten.

„Weißt du was", schlug Ron schließlich vor, „ich zeig dir jetzt etwas, das dich bestimmt aufmuntert."

„Okay", nickte Hermine leise.

„Komm mit", sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie sanft aus der Großen Halle und über ein paar Flure.

„Wohin gehen wir?", wollte Hermine nach einiger Zeit neugierig wissen. Eine Aufmunterung konnte sie zurzeit gut gebrauchen.

„Das ist eine Überraschung", flötete Ron grinsend.

Sie gingen weiter, bis sie vor einer gewöhnlichen Tür stehenblieben.

„Mach deine Augen zu", sagte Ron geheimnisvoll und Hermine gehorchte.

Sie hörte, wie die Tür geöffnete wurde – und im nächsten Moment spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, die sie schnell nach vorne stieß. „Ah!", schrie sie erschrocken, öffnete die Augen und konnte sich gerade noch an einem Tisch festhalten, damit sie nicht auf den Boden fiel.

„Hey!", rief sie, als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel. „Ron, was soll denn das?!"

„Das wüssten wir auch gerne!", sagte da plötzlich jemand und als Hermine sich umdrehte, erkannte sie Harry und Ginny. Wütend drehte sie sich wieder zur Tür und hämmerte dagegen. „Ron, das ist keine Aufmunterung, sondern ein Albtraum!"

Jemand anderes schnaubte und murmelte: „Die wohl treffendsten Worte des Abends."

Wieder drehte sich Hermine um und entdeckte Snape, der in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke von Harry und Ginny stand. „Professor?", rief sie erstaunt. „Was machen Sie denn hier?" Sicherheitshalber sah sich genau im Klassenzimmer um, doch dies waren nun alle Personen.

„Fragen Sie das Ihren rothaarigen, verrückten Freund!"

„Ron!", rief Hermine wieder. „Ron! Was soll denn das?!"

„Ihr seid ein Rechteck!", rief Ron zurück. „Und das kann nicht so weitergehen. Ihr kommt hier erst wieder raus, wenn ihr über eure Gefühle geredet habt und zu einem ordentlichen Schluss gekommen seid!" Dann hörte man Schritte, die sich von der Tür wegbewegten.

„Ron!", rief Hermine laut, doch er war entweder schon zu weit weg oder ignorierte sie. Entschlossen holte sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf die Tür. „ _Alohomora!_ " Doch nichts passierte. „ _Alohomora! Alohomora! Finite incantatem!_ Verdammt!" Sie konnte doch nicht ihre letzte Nacht auf Hogwarts mit Ginny, Harry und Snape verbringen – ihrer Konkurrentin, dem Typen, der ihr Herz gebrochen hatte, und dem Professor, der ihr andauernd zu nahekam!

Geschlagen drehte sie sich irgendwann zu den anderen um. „Hat jemand eine Idee?"

„Wir haben schon alles Mögliche ausprobiert", erklärte Ginny, „aber mein Bruder hat ausnahmsweise einmal ganze Arbeit geleistet."

„Professor?", wandte sich Hermine an Snape. „Wissen Sie noch etwas, dass wir versuchen könnten?"

Snape hob seine Augenbrauen. „Würde ich sonst noch hier sein?"

Hermine seufzte nur und setzte sich auf den nächsten Stuhl. „Dann müssen wir wohl tun, was Ron gesagt hat: Über unsere Gefühle reden…"

Es herrschte ein Moment des Schweigens, in dem panische Blicke gewechselt wurden, bis Snape klar feststellte: „Ganz bestimmt nicht!" und sich ebenfalls setzte.

Auch Harry und Ginny schüttelten heftig mit dem Kopf und setzten sich, sodass nun ungefähr in jeder der vier Ecken des Raumes jemand saß.

Niedergeschlagen blickte ein jeder mal auf den Boden und mal zu demjenigen, den er oder sie liebte…

„Wie hat Ron euch eigentlich hierhergelockt?", wollte Hermine nach einer Weile wissen und richtete sich an Harry und Ginny und schließlich auch an Snape.

„Er hat mir gesagt, er wolle mir was zeigen", erwiderte Harry und wurde unerklärlicher Weise ein wenig rot.

„Mir hat er gesagt, dass Harry meine Hilfe bräuchte", sagte Ginny und errötete ebenfalls.

Alle sahen nun zu Snape, doch dieser schwieg.

„Professor?", hakte Hermine schließlich nach.

Snape seufzte, bevor er nachgab und antwortete: „Er sagte mir, dass er etwas Seltsames beobachtet habe und nun fürchte, dass dunkle Mächte sich in Hogwarts eingeschlichen haben. Dem musste ich natürlich nachgehen."

„Die einzige, dunkle Macht in Hogwarts", schnaubte Ginny verärgert, „ist mein Bruder."

„Aber warum hat er das gemacht?", fragte Harry. „Was bezweckt er damit, uns hier einzusperren?"

„Nun", erwiderte Hermine sich erinnernd, „er sagte, wir wären ein Rechteck – was immer das zu bedeuten hat – und dass wir hier erst rauskommen würden, wenn wir über unsere Gefühle gesprochen haben und zu einem ordentlichen Schluss gekommen sind. Hat jemand eine Idee, was er damit meinem könnte?"

Alle, Snape inbegriffen, schüttelten mit dem Kopf.

„Nun gut", beschloss Hermine schließlich, „da niemand von uns die Absicht hat, über seine Gefühle zu reden, müssen wir durch Nachdenken und Logik ans Ziel gelangen. Also denkt nach: Warum und inwiefern sind wir ein Rechteck?" Sie schaute zu Snape, da sie einen bissigen Kommentar erwartete, doch dieser nickte nur einmal und begann dann, sichtlich angestrengt nachzudenken.

Auch Ginny und Harry strengten ihre Gehirne an und so konzentrierte auch Hermine sich auf die Frage des Rechtecks.

 _Rechteck. Was soll das sein? Die meisten Zeichenformen in der Zauberei sind entweder Dreiecke oder Pentagramme, doch selten Vierecke und besonders keine Rechtecke._

 _Nun gut, was sind denn die Eigenschaften eines Rechteckes? 90° Grad-Winkel, die zwei gegenüberliegenden Seiten sind jeweils gleich lang und parallel, die Diagonalen halbieren sich und schneiden sich nicht unbedingt im rechten Winkel (außer bei Quadraten). Die Winkelsumme beträgt 360°._

 _Ach, und es hat natürlich vier Ecken._

 _Vier Ecken._

 _Vier._

 _Vier Personen in diesem Raum._

Hermine blickte zu Snape, dann zu Ginny und schließlich zu Harry.

 _Wir sollen über unsere Gefühle reden…_

 _Wessen Gefühlslage kenne ich oder kann sie mir denken?: Ich liebe Harry. Harry mag aber eher Ginny. Und Snape scheint mich interessant zu finden._

 _Ich, Harry, Ginny, Snape, ich._

Hermine keuchte plötzlich auf. „Ich denke, ich habe die Lösung", sagte sie geradezu erschrocken. Sie überlegte noch einmal kurz, entdeckte aber keinen Denkfehler. „Wir sind wirklich ein Rechteck…"

„Wie meinen Sie das?", wollte Snape sofort wissen.

„Nun ja…" Plötzlich fehlten ihr die Worte und es war schwer, ihre Gedanken auszudrücken, daher zeigte sie im Kreis auf Harry, Ginny, Snape und sich selbst. „Jeder liebt einen anderen…", flüsterte sie schließlich und so langsam dämmerte es allen.

Geschockt sahen sich alle um – zu dem, der sie liebte, zu dem, den sie liebten, zu den anderen, die geliebt wurden und liebten. Und kamen langsam, aber sicher zu dem Schluss, dass Hermine vermutlich Recht hatte...

„Hermine?", fand Harry zuerst die Worte und schluckte hart. „Du… liebst mich?"

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob man es als _Liebe_ bezeichnen könnte, aber ich fühle mehr für dich, als ich für Ron empfinde…"

„Harry?", meinte Ginny danach zaghaft. „Du… liebst mich?"

Harry nickte. „Sehr", gab er zu.

Da breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie fiel ihm stürmisch um den Hals und küsste ihn.

„Aber… aber…", stammelte Harry und deutete auf Snape.

Ginny lachte. „Ich dachte, du würdest mich nicht lieben, deswegen habe ich versucht, mich auf jemand anderen zu konzentrieren. Das mit Snape ist nur so eine kleine Schwärmerei. Nichts gegen Sie, Professor."

Snape erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte nur versteinert in die Leere.

„Und was war gestern, als ich dich gefragt habe, ob du heute mit mir tanzt, und du mich angebrüllt hast?", wollte Harry nun wissen.

Ginny winkte ab. „Gestern war ich einfach nicht gut drauf und wollte einfach meine Ruhe habe. Hinterher habe ich mich geärgert, dich abblitzen zu lassen." Sie küsste ihn wieder.

Hermine sah von den beiden weg und ihr Blick fiel auf Snape, der nun ganz langsam ihr den Kopf zuwandte, aber immer noch geschockt aussah. Irgendwie tat er ihr plötzlich leid.

„Professor?", sagte sie daher und ging zu ihm.

Er sah sie nur an.

„Habe ich recht mit meiner Rechteckstheorie, auch was Sie betrifft?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er nickte kurz.

„Haben Sie mir deswegen das Buch über seltene Kräuter und Blumengewächse Südfrankreichs geliehen?"

Wieder nickte er nur.

„Und mich deshalb nach der letzten Zaubertrankstunde noch länger dabehalten und… mir all diese Dinge gesagt?"

Ein weiteres Nicken, dann ein schnelles: „Verzeihen Sie mir, Miss Granger. Ich wollte Ihnen keine Angst machen."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich weiß."

Er hatte sich halb auf einen Tisch gesetzt und sie lehnte sich nun neben ihn daran, sodass ein halber Meter Platz zwischen ihnen war.

„Und jetzt?", meinte Hermine nach einer Weile und sah zu ihm hoch.

Er blickte sie verwundert an. „Was _und jetzt_?", blaffte er. „Sie werden es Ihren Freunden erzählen und gemeinsam über mich lachen, was sonst…" Er sah niedergeschlagen auf den Boden.

So hatte Hermine ihn noch nie erlebt, so verletzlich und einfach menschlich, und es änderte ihre Einstellung zu ihm vollkommen. „Nein, das werde ich nicht", sagte sie bestimmt.

Jetzt sah er sie nahezu hoffnungsvoll an, bevor er dann skeptisch fragte: „Aber mögen tun Sie mich trotzdem nicht."

Hermine lächelte vorsichtig. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Sie mag oder nicht, weil ich nie das Glück hatte, Sie kennenlernen zu dürfen." Sie sah ihn auffordernd an.

Er versuchte, etwas zu sagen, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus.

„Jetzt fragen Sie schon, Professor", machte sie ihm Mut und er meinte schließlich:

„Würden Sie mich denn gerne kennenlernen?"

„Ja", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Ähm, okay", stammelte er. „Wann würde es Ihnen denn am besten passen?", fragte er sie dann geradezu schüchtern.

Da musste Hermine lachen. „Also, ich glaube, die nächsten paar Wochen und Monate habe ich erstmal frei. Da wird sich schon was machen lassen."

„Gut", erwiderte er und zeigte zum ersten Mal ein wahres Lächeln.

Hermine fand sofort, dass ihm das sehr gut stand.


	5. Danke

Kapitel 5 – Danke

„Severus, kommst du?", rief Hermine am Nachmittag in Richtung seines Labors.

„Bin gleich fertig", rief er zurück. „Ich muss nur noch schnell diesen Trank fertigmachen."

Hermine stürmte halb verärgert, halb amüsiert ins Zimmer. „Du weißt aber schon, dass das Ganze deine Idee war?"

„Jaja", machte er nur, zu konzentriert, um mehr von sich zu geben.

Zehn Minuten später hatte der Trank einen Status erreicht, indem man ihn über Nacht alleine lassen konnte.

„Gut. Wollen wir dann?", fragte Hermine, Severus nickte und die beiden traten in den kleinen Garten hinter seinem Haus in Spinner's End. Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, sie nahm sie lächelnd und die beiden disapparierten.

Sie endeten vor Rons neuer Wohnung in einem Vorort Londons.

Hermine schaute besorgt auf ihre Uhr. „Harry und Ginny müssten auch gleich da sein."

„Gut", meinte Severus nur und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Sie strahlte ihn überglücklich an.

Die beiden hatten sich Zeit gelassen. Sie hatten sich über den Sommer oft getroffen und dadurch besser kennengelernt. Sie hatte schnell bemerkt, dass Severus recht gehabt hatte: Irgendwie passten sie außergewöhnlich gut zusammen. Und da sie außerdem erlebt hatte, dass Snape ihr gegenüber, wenn sie alleine waren, sehr viel umgänglicher war, als sie es von ihm gewohnt war, hatte es nicht allzu lange gedauert, bis sie sich geküsst hatten. Severus hatte sie damals nach einem „Date" (sie beide mochten dieses Wort nicht besonders gerne) nach Hause begleitet und Hermine, voll plötzlichen Gryffindor-Muts, hatte sich vor ihn auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und leicht geküsst. Als er gelächelt hatte und sie gelacht, war es ganz einfach für die beiden gewesen, zusammen zu kommen. Das war jetzt drei Wochen her.

Mit einem lauten Knall erschienen Harry und Ginny neben ihnen, ebenfalls immer noch glücklich verliebt.

„Hey!", riefen sie freudig und umarmten Hermine. Severus gaben sie die Hand und diesem war es auch ganz recht so. Er war eigentlich nur Hermine zu liebe höflich zu ihren Freunden…

„Habt ihr alles?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja, klar", meinte Hermine und deutete auf die zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey, die sie mitgebracht hatten. „Und ihr?"

Harry deutete auf eine Käseplatte und einen Auflauf. „Nach Mollys Rezept."

„Na dann", lachte Hermine und die vier gingen zu Rons Wohnungstür und klingelten.

Als Ron die Tür öffnete, schrien sie alle (außer Severus) übermütig: „Überraschung!"

Ron lachte. „Was ist denn hier los?!"

„Wir dachten uns, dass wir dir eine kleine Dankesparty schuldig sind", grinste Ginny.

„Nachdem du uns so schön alle zusammengebracht hast", ergänzte Harry und legte seinen Arm um Ginny.

„Das war Severus' Idee", verkündete Hermine stolz, während ihr Freund genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Das sollte doch keiner wissen…", murmelte er.

„Ähm ja, danke", meinte Ron und wurde rot im Gesicht. „Aber das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen."

„Wir haben auch Feuerwhiskey und was zu essen dabei", sagte Ginny vergnügt und wollte eintreten, doch Ron versperrte ihr den Weg. Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie ihren Bruder an.

„Wollt ihr nicht morgen wiederkommen?", bat dieser ein wenig verzweifelt.

Doch noch bevor jemand ihn nach diesem merkwürdigen Verhalten fragen konnte, ertönte eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Flur hinter ihm: „Ron? Wer ist denn da?" Einen Moment später stand Pansy Parkinson an der Tür und blickte erschrocken auf ihre Gäste.

„Ähm", stammelte Ron puterrot im Gesicht. „Ihr kennt Pansy ja. Und du, Pansy, kennst vermutlich auch Ginny, Harry, Hermine und Professor Snape."

Alle nickten einander höflich, wenn auch verwundert, zu.

Plötzlich rief Hermine aufgeregt: „Jetzt weiß ich endlich, warum du nichts dagegen hattest, dass Severus und ich zusammen sind!" Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht und fügte, als sie nur fragende Mienen anstarrten, hinzu: „Ron ist mit Pansy zusammen!"

Jetzt richteten sich die fragenden Gesichter an Ron, der schließlich Pansys Hand ergriff und schulterzuckend meinte: „Slytherin halt."

Hermine lachte und umarmte ihren besten Freund und seine neue Freundin herzlich.

Daraufhin kehrte auch Leben in die anderen zurück und einer nach dem anderen beglückwünschte das neue Paar.

„Schatz, willst du unsere Gäste nicht endlich hereinbitten?", tadelte Pansy ihren Freund liebevoll und dieser trat sofort zur Seite.

Was nun folgte war ein fröhlicher, ausgelassener Abend, an dem jedes Paar ihre Geschichte, wie sie zusammengekommen waren, erzählen musste. Es wurde gelacht, getrunken und selbst Severus, der sich fehl am Platz fühlte, da er hier mit seinen ehemaligen Schülern zusammensaß, konnte sich das ein oder andere Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Und da Hermine stets neben ihm saß und über seine Hand strich, verlief der Abend sehr viel besser als zuvor befürchtet.

ENDE.


End file.
